


[Podfic] Freckles

by smallumbrella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/pseuds/smallumbrella
Summary: Podfic of Freckles by missgeevious
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449139) by [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious). 



**Title:** [ Freckles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449139)

**Author:** [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious)

**Reader:** [smallumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/works?fandom_id=18403575)

**Length:** 00:1:56

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/freckles-2/Freckles2.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, please be kind. And please, if you love these words go to Missgeevious’s work and lay some kudos on them! They make the best words.


End file.
